Kickin' Love One-Shots
by ToTheHeavenAndBack
Summary: Just a bunch of different KICK one-shots in where our fave characters get to show their love in a really hot way. I promise that the chapters will be long. Read this first chapter and let me know if liked it. Bye! :)
1. Chapter 1

**JACK'S POV:**

Hi, my name is Jack Brewer and I'm 17. I'm a bad boy and a heartbreaker. I've slept with almost ALL the girls in my high school, and even if the know about my rep, they don't seem to care at all about it when I'm fucking them. Normally I wouldn't care about anyone except my friends (yes, I have friends) Milton, Jerry, Rudy and Kim (my crush). I go to the Seaford High School with my friends and my crush. Her full name is Kim Crawford and she is so perfect, she has brown eyes, long blond hair, she is not really tall, and she has the perfect body… OH GOD HER BODY! She has long tanned legs, a small round butt, a petite waist and small breasts. I would give anything to touch her body, to fuck her, make her mine, even though I know she is a virgin. You know, lately I've been having this dreams in where I fuck her hard, senseless… while she is screaming my name, asking for more. Then I would wake up with a massive and painful boner. But I don't want her just for her body, Kim is a beautiful girl, she is smart, funny, strong, independent and so innocent. She is the perfect girl for me, the only problem is that I don't think she would want to have a relationship with me, but I'm going to try and tell her my feelings.

**KIM'S POV:**

Hi, my name is Kim Crawford, I'm 16. I go to the Seaford High School with my friends Milton, Jerry and… Jack. Jack Brewer he is a bad boy and a heartbreaker, but he's my crush (hey! don't juded me!) He doesn't care about anyone except his friends and me. He is so serious and doesn't speak that much and sometimes I think that he doesn't like me… He has dark brown eyes, brown bouncy hair, tanned skin and he is really tall. He has slept with most all the girls in Seaford High, and no wonder why those girls have let him take them… He has a really hot body, he has a six pack, big mucles, broad shoulders… and it's not just his body, he is so handsome, he has the face of a god.

It was friday morning when I arrived to high school, my friends weren't there yet, so I went to my locker. On my way there, I saw Jack standing next to it, he was wearing a white shirt, black pants and black convers. He looked so hot! I walked to him and opened my locker to put all my stuff in it.

"Hi Kim." He said in a serious tone. To be honest, he looks so serious today. Wonder what's wrong with him.

"Hi Jack. How are you? You seem a little bit more serious that normal" He looked down at me, and I almost melt, his eyes are mesmerising, full of feelings that I can't read… He kept staring at me for a few more minutes and then answer

"Yes, I'm fine, just thinking about… you know, stuff" He is so misterious, and I wanted to ask him more, but I let it go. And went back to put my stuff in the locker. Sudenly I felt a presence behind me, and when I was about to turn around, strong arms wrapped themselves aroud my waist, locking my arms to my body. I was about to yell at the person who was touching me when Jack's voice whispered in my ear "Relax Kim, it's just me" His voice sent shiver down my spine and for some reason, to my core. I turned my head and asked him "What are you doing Jack?" Our heads were just centimeters away "What? Can't I just hug you and tell you how gorgeous you look today?" Oh god! His voice is making me go nuts! Answer him Kim or you'll look like an idiot! "Mmmmm… Yeah. No. I mean yes, but… I don't know, it's just weird…" "You know, you are really hot. I would love to… see and touch what's under this skirt and top" He said in a low husky voice while his hand that was placed on my waist, went down to my stroke my thigh pulling a little bit up my orange tube skirt. He was tuning me on and he knew it. His hand felt so good on my skin, like it was meant to be there. I turned around in his arms and looked up at him. I didn't notice that with my movement, his hand went to my butt. He looked down at me and pulled me closer to his body, I could feel his abs on my stomach. "Jack… What's with you today…" I almost moaned, he smirked and leaned closer, our lips inches away, and he whispered "I don't know. Had the impulse to… be near you. You know, get to feel you better" He brushed his lips against mine and I had to close my eyes, then he got away from me. I opened my eyes and looked at him confused. He checked me out while licking his lips, and then looked at me smirking. He took my hand and lead me to and empty class.

**JACK'S POV:**

When I found an empty class, we entered, and before she could ask something, I pushed her against the nearest wall, with one arm wrapped around her waist and the other on the side her head, and kissed her. She was surprised but kissed me back in a matter of seconds. GOD! Her lips are so soft and delicated, I could kiss her forever. I licked her bottom lip, asking for permission to explore her mouth. She didn't let me in so I moved my hand to her little butt and squeezed it. She gasped and I pushed my tongue in her mouth. I explored it and she moaned, the sound sending vibes to my hard on. I groaned and grind my hips against hers. Her arms made their way to my neck and her hands to my hair, she began playing with it, not helping my hormones at all. I moved my hand from her butt to her shirt and start removing it. She stopped the kiss and tried to push me away, but I didn't let her. She looked up at me with those beautiful brown eyes, now almost black with lust, and said "I can't do this Jack" I looked at her confused and she smiled at my expression "Jack, I would love to be yours…." I smirked at her and Kim rolled he reyes "… BUT, you have the worst rep in this school. You are a bad boy and a heartbreaker, and I don't think that I can trust you. How do I know that you aren't just trying to get into my pants? I know that we are friends, but… I'm a girl too, and I know what happens after you fuck them, and I'm scared that you would do that to me too…" I looked at her eyes and saw fear, fear that I'll break heart, and I don't juded her, that's what I get for having this reputation…But Kim is special and I love her, so I told her "Kim, I know that you're afraid that I'll break your heart but… Trust me, I would never do that to you, you meant a lot to me. Please, give one chance to show you how much I… How much I love you" She was shocked, and looked into my eyes, trying to see if I was lying "Please Kim" She looked at my lips and then at my eyes again "Y-Y-You love me?" I nodded "Yes, I love you with all my heart" and then, she kissed me. I kissed her back and pushed her again against the wall. I pulled her body closer to mine, grabbed her leg and put it on my hip, and stroked her thigh from her knee to her butt. She kept moaning and playing with my hair. I grabbed both of her legs and wrapped them around my waist, so now my hard on was pressed against her pussy, she moaned and moved her hands to the hem of my shirt and grabbed it. She began to lift my shirt up, so I broke the kiss and took it off. She looked at my abs and stroked them. I groaned and kissed her for a sec, before going down to her neck, looking for her sweet spot. She moaned again and I nibbled her ear while I grind my hips "If you continue moaning, I'm gonna have to take you" "Then do it, but not here. Not in the school. Lets go somewhere" She moaned. I groaned and kissed her lips again, then put her on the ground and took my shirt again. After I've put it on, I grabbed Kim's hand and lead her out of the class. We went to the parking and took my car and in less than 5 minutes, we were at my place. I parked the car and went to open the door for Kim, when she came out I grabbed her waist and slammed my lips against hers. I pulled out my house keys and opened the door, she entered, me behind her, and then closed the door. I grabbed her by the hips and pulled her to me, my boner pressing to the small of her back. I turned her around and kiss her roughly she gasped and I forced my tongue into her mouth, she was under my control now. I grabbed her legs and wrapped them around my waist, my hands in her butt. I moved us to my room (my parents were on a business trip for a month), I opened the door and after closing it, I pushed her against it, making her moan. I removed my shirt and kissed her neck, sucking on her sweet spot, making sure that I would leave a mark to show all those guys that Kim is mine. When I was sure that I've left a visible mark on her, I went to remove her crop top, but first I looked at her for permission. She nodded and I removed it from her body, leaving her in her white push-up strapless bra. MY GOD! This girl is trying to kill me. My boner was starting to be really painful, so I grind my hips against her pussy trying to get some type of relieve, but it didn't work, so I decided to unhook her bra. I dropped it on the floor and looked at her small breast, they were so round and perky, with pink nipples. I grabbed them and started to move them in my hands, making them go hard. She kept moaning and grinding her hips againt mine. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to be inside of her, so I ripped her skirt off. She gasped and looked at me with an angry expression on her face, she was about to yell at me when I moved two fingers to her core. Man, she was wet! That turned me on even more. I wanted to pleasure her, fucking finger her, but her hot pink panties didn't let me, and again I ripped them off and penetrate my fingers in her hot wet pussy. She screamed my name and pressed her chest to mine, making me feel her erected nipples. I moved my fingers in and out of her at the same time that I was sucking her right nipple. I felt her walls tighten aroun my fingers, that gave me signal that she was about to cum, so to help her, I started to rub her clit my thumb. Moments later she came, and when she finished, I pulled my fingers out and tasted her "You taste amazing beautiful" at this, she moaned "Wanna try?" I asked her. She thought about it for a momento and then nodded, I put my fingers in her pussy, making her whimper, and then put some of her cum in my lips. I leaned in and kissed her, she kissed back, tasting her own cum. That's so fucking hot! When she pulled away, she looked at me and said "I taste so good" man… I think I've just died. She then looked at the bulge in my pants and then looked at me "That must be painful, right?" and with that she started rubbing me with her little hand through my pants, making me groan like some Wolf. She smirked at my action and continued rubbing me, making me grew bigger. My pants felt unconfortable, and she knew it, so she unzipped them and moved them down until the could fall to the floor by itself, and the she continued to work on my plain black boxers, letting them fall to the floor too. Once I was free, she looked down at me and her eyes went wide "WOW! You're so big!"

**KIM'S POV:**

Wow! Jack was really big! When I looked up at him again, I noticed that he was smirking, must be proud of himself. He grabbed my butt again and moved us to his bed, positioning me in the center with him on top, he leaned closer and whispered in my ear "Are you ready for the best experience of your life?" I couldn't answer, not when he was rubbing the tip of his dick on my pussy, wetting himself with my juices. When I didn't answered, he decided to travel his hand down my body, from my neck to my collar bones, to my breasts, to my flat stomach, my hip bones, my thigh, my inner thigh and finally my core, only to pinch my clit with his fingers and get an answer from me. I moaned and he pinched my clit again "Answer me." I managed to answer him with a nod. God! He looked so sexy like this, so dominant and controlling! He smirked and then separated my legs further. He aligned himself at my entrance and when he was about to pull himself in, I stopped him "Wait Jack. I… I don't know… I mean I'm…" He smiled at me "You're a virgin. I know. Don't worry my little angel, I promise to be gentle with you" When he called me angel, my heart melted and relaxed, and I knew that he would try not to hurt me.

"Are you ready?" I nodded and he kissed me while he pushed himself in me. It hurt, it hurt so bad, and when he broke my barrier I cried. He continued kissing me, trying to make me feel better. Tears fell from my eyes, and Jack tried to remove them without moving a lot. After a while, I got used to his size and started to feel pleasure. I moaned and moved my hips trying to create more friction. At my action, he groaned, and then started to move himself out of me, only to push back in the next moment. I moaned at the feeling, it was amazing to have him inside of me, making me his. He began to take a fast pace. I didn't knew where to have my hands, I moved them from his hair to his shoulders, to his back scratching it with my nails, his abs, his arms… I needed to feel him, his skin, just to make sure that this wasn't a dream.

"Faster, harder, deeper" I whispered in his ear. He accomplished my demands while nibbling, licking and sucking the sweet spot on my neck. Seriously, this guy was going to kill me. When he hit my g-spot I screamed his name, and in response, he bit my shoulder. "Don't stop Jack!" He continued going in and out of me, and the only sounds that were heard in the room were my moans, his panting and the sound of skin agains skin slapping together. I knew that I was almost ready to cum, so I began to move my own hips to help him come with me "I'm almost there my angel! Keep going". After a few thrusts, we both came. I scremed his name and scratched his back, while he just groaned and bit my neck again. When we were done, he moved next to me, panting. I could see his chest moving up an down really fast. After a few moments, he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him, and when he recovered his breathing, kissed me. I cuddle in his arm, my head in the space between his neck and shoulder, my chest pressed against his side and my legs tangled with his. It just felt right to be with him, like if we were meant to be together.

**JACK'S POV:**

This was the moment I've been waiting for, I had to ask her. It's now or never "Kim?" I looked down at her, she looked so beautiful, like a real angel, my angel. Her long hair was spread all over her back, and her tanned skin looked shiny. When she looked up at me, I noticed that her eyes were full of love, and that melted my heart "Yes Jack?" Her voice sound so soft "I wanted to tell you that you are the most amazing girl I've ever met. You're beautiful, smart, funny, strong and independent. I would give anything to be with you. To hold you close to me everyday of my fucking life. Kim, I love you, and there is no place for me in this world without you. Would you like to be my girldfriend?" Kim had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling. Then she nodded "Yes Jack, I would love to be your girldfriend and I love you too" and with that I kissed her. She kissed back and then stopped, I looked at her confused and once again, she smile at me "Jack, can I ask you something?" "Shot" She took a deep breath and said "What about your rep?" I looked at her smiling "Kim, you're more important to me than my rep and all those sluts out there" She smile and then kissed me, her lips were so soft, I could kiss her all day. When we pulled apart I smirked and said "Now, the other boys will stay away from you, and won't even dare to check you out" She looked at me confused, so I moved my hand to her neck and shoulder, and rubbed the three marks that I've made there. She wince in pain, touched the marks on her skin too and the looked up atme with wide eyes "You left a hickey?!" "Three" I corrected her. She looked angry, and I found that extremely hot "Jack Brewer, you are so dead!" I smirked at her and said "I would love to see that angel" and before she could answer me, I crashed my lips into her and… let's just say that the next day, Kim couldn't walk at all because of how sore she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

Jack, Kim and the rest of the Warriors were at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo practicing their karate skills. Jack was sparring with Kim, and Milton with Jerry while Rudy as at his office talking with her mom "Yes mom! I promised you that I'll go to visit you this afternoon. No… Mom… Listen! ... Mom, I'm not gonna be taking my girlfriend to your house… Of course I have a girlfriend! ... Look, I'm no bringing my girlfriend to your house, I really love her and I'm sure that you'll ruin everything… Look mom, I'll see you later! … Ok, I won't forget to bring you your Nutella gloves… Yes mom… Ok, bye! Love you too!" Rudy hang up the phone and looked at his students that were looking at him with a confused expression "Moms… They are always so annoying… Anyways, I have to go now, you guys can stay if you want. Jack, here you have the keys of the dojo, take care of them" and with that he left.

"Well, I gonna go too, I have to finish my project for Spanish, do my math homework and read a biology book. It's gonna be a fun afternoon!" Milton said smiling, and with that he left too.

"I think I'm leaving too, I heard that Grace is near the mall, and I'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend, yo!" Jerry said. Jack and Kim looked at him with a _really _expression on their faces. "Are you sure about that Jerry? I mean, Grace is a cheerleader and you are… well… you" Said Kim "Yeah Jerry, I don't think that she is going to accept this time…" Jack told him. "Why you say that, yo?! It's not swag!" Jerry replied confused and a bit angry at his friends, but mostly confused. "Do I really need to refresh your memory? Because I remember Grace rejecting you at the beach, at the school, prom, Brad's party… Do you want me to go on?" Kim said with a tone of indifference. Jack looked at her, then at Jerry and the nodded. "Whatever… I'm leaving!" and with that Jerry left the dojo too, leaving Jack and Kim alone.

Jack and Kim had been dating for a year now, they are so happy and they love each other with all their hearts.

"So… What do you want to do now Kim?" Jack asked as he put his strong arms around her petite waist. "Ummmm… I don't know…" Kim said while leaning on his chest and putting her hand on his face, turning it around to kiss his lips. "Well, I can think of a few things that I would love to do to you right now" Jack said in a husky tone, one of his hands travelling down to the top part of her gym shorts, making Kim shiver at his touch. "Really Jack? We did it this morning at my house, while I was trying to shower" Kim said in a fact tone "And… Not my fault that my girlfriend has the body of a goddess. It's your fault that you look so hot and sexy right now that it make me want to take you right now" He replied while kissing her neck, making Kim moan "So now it's my fault. Well, if it is, maybe I should just, you know, go home and cover my body…" Kim said, and tried to remove Jack's arms from her body. Jack's eyes went wide and pulled her back, making Kim hit her back against his chest. He held her with so much force that she could feel his abs and his hard on. She moaned at this and Jack smirked said "No you won't, because you want me to fuck you as much as I do" And with that he turned her in his arms and kissed her hard, she kissed back and put her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her body. Jack asked for entrance to her mouth by licking her bottom lip, but she didn't allow it, so he moved his hand that was on the small of her back to the front part of her body, and made its way inside her shorts and panties to pinch her clit, making her moan and gasp at the same time, allowing Jack's tongue the entrance to her mouth. Kim moaned and played with his hair, pulling certain strands of his hair, making him groan in her mouth. Jack grinded his hips against hers, making Kim moan. She let her hands travel from his hair to his broad shoulders, to his biceps, coming back to his shoulders, and finally letting them explore his upper body, putting her hand inside his shirt, scratching his abs, making him groan again in pure pleasure. Jack grabbed her thighs and carried her to Rudy's office.

**MEAN WHILE:**

Jerry was looking around the mall for Grace. After 20 minutes looking for her, he found her at the cute store, he waited for her to come out. After 30 minutes of waiting, Grace finally came out and Jerry run to her "What it do Grace? I came here to give you your last chance of dating this swag master" Grace looked at him with an annoyed expression and said "Jerry, for the billionth time, I AM NOT GOING TO GO OUT WITH YOU!" and with that she left. Jerry was sad, so he decided to go to the dojo again to see a chick flick in Rudy's office.

**PRESENT TIME:**

When Jerry arrived to the dojo, he heard sounds coming from the office, and being curious, he decided to look for what was causing those sounds. When he entered the office, his jaw dropped to the floor and he grew a huge boner. Jack and Kim were having sex on Rudy's table. Jack was thrusting on Kim, and she was moaning and screaming his name. Jerry couldn't help starring at Kim's body, she was so fucking hot and the way her boobs went up and down matching Jack's thrusts was making him want to fuck her too. He cleared his throat and Jack and Kim's heads turned to see him standing on the door. They looked at him with a shocked expression, and then Kim noticed his hard on, that made her think of an idea. She put Jack's face closer to hers and whispered in his ear "Want to try a threesome" Jack looked at her and smirked while nodding. Kim got up and went to Jerry, standing in front of him "What do we have here?" She said stroking his dick through his jeans and boxers, Jerry moaned and looked at Kim, checking her out "Wanna join us, Jerry?" He looked at her and nodded like a little puppy "Then, strip yourself down" and with that she went to Jack again and kissed him. Jack put one arm around her waist and the other on her side, moving his hand to her pussy and stroking her clit. Kim moaned and grinded her hips against his hand. She looked to her side to see Jerry already naked, she separated from Jack, walked towards Jerry to close and lock the door, and stood in front of him again and checked him out "You don't look that bad naked" and said that she crashed her lips onto his, Jerry kissed back and put his hands on her waist. Kim pulled him closer to her, pressing their bodies together. After they pulled apart, she took his hand and went back to Jack, who, all this time, was staring at her butt. She leaned her back against his chest and Jack began to kiss her neck. Jerry didn't knew what to do, so Kim pulled him closer again and kissed him. She took his hands and slid them from her waist to her breasts, Jerry began playing with them, pinching her nipples and rolling them on his fingers. Kim moaned and Jerry slipped his tongue in her mouth, exploring it. Jack was caressing Kim's sides, and then he slid one of his hand to her pussy, stroking her clit fast and hard. That made Kim moaned in Jerry's mouth, and then she moaned when she felt Jack's strong fingers entered her tight and wet pussy. Jerry lowered his head and started to suck on Kim's hard and sensitive nipples. She was moaning really loud, so Jack decided to turn her head around and kiss her, she kissed back and brought one hand to his neck while the other was on Jerry's hair, pushing his head deeper into her chest. Kim was feeling so much pleasure, but that wasn't enough for her, she wanted more than Jack fingers on her, she needed to feel more pleasure, so she pulled away from Jack's kiss and told him "Fuck my little ass Jackie, do it for me" he groaned and gave her a kiss, as an agreement. He pushed her butt cheeks apart and trusted his dick into her ass hole, making her scream in pleasure. She turned to Jerry and told him "I want you to fuck me. Put your penis in me" he nodded and aligned himself with her entrance. Jerry coated his dick with her juices and then pushed into her, making the both of them moan in pleasure. Jack and Jerry were fucking her and she loved it, it felt so good to have them inside of her. Jack continued rubbing his thumb into her clit, helping his girl built her orgasm, while Jerry continued sucking and playing with her boobs. He loved them, they were so soft and round, with those pink nipples, now he understand why Jack is always so protective around her, he didn't want another guy fucking her, but now he is fucking his girl, which was weird for him, but he didn't thought about it too much, not when he is having this amazing pleasure. Kim was screaming, moaning and writhing in pleasure between the two boys, Jack felt so good in her ass, he was so big and firm, he fitted her completely, and he was amazing when it comes to sex. Jerry on the other hand was good, not amazing like Jack, but good enough to make her moan in pleasure, he was a normal size and barely fill her completely, she was used to Jack's big dick, that's why Jack is helping her built her orgasm by rubbing her clit. She was getting closer to cum, and so were the boys. After a few more thrusts, the three of them came, and Kim had to grip Jack's arms to not fall when she came down from her high. Jack was enjoying seeing Kim screaming from an excess of pleasure, but wasn't too happy about the fact that he was sharing HIS GIRL with another guy, even if it was Jerry. Right now Kim had cum, and like always, he was planning on licking her cum off, but he didn't want Jerry there, that was something between Kim and him, so he put his arms around her and his head on her neck, kissing it. Kim realized what Jack wanted, so she told Jerry "Well Jerry that was a fun time. But now you have to go, Jack and I need to do something and you can't be here" Jerry looked confused, but nodded and went to get dressed. After he had finished, went to unlock the door and leave, but Kim stopped him "Jerry, if you tell this to anyone, you are dead" he nodded and left the office. Kim went to lock the door again and then turned back to Jack, she leaned her back against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, and automatically he kissed her neck, nibbling, biting and sucking on it, trying to leave a good mark on her. When he pulled away, he looked at it, and satisfied with it, he decided to turn Kim around in his arms "You know what I want to do, right?" she nodded and looked at him with a sexy look. She smiled at him and unwrapped her body from him, going to Rudy's table, sitting on it and opening her legs, letting Jack see all her juices coating her pussy and starting to coat the table. He looked at her and smirked "You are a really bad girl Kim, what am I gonna do with you?" and with that he pushed Kim down onto the table and lowered his head to her wet pussy. He smirked again, grabbed her hips so she wouldn't move too much and then licked her core, earning a loud moan from her. Jack loved to eat her out, she tasted so good, plus he loved hearing the sounds that Kim made when he did that. Kim kept thrusting her hips upward, and with her hands on Jack's head, urging him to continue. It had always been this way, every time she cum, Jack would licked her, making the both of them be ready for another round. Jack knew her too well, so he licked around her clit, making Kim moan in pleasure. When he finished eating her out, he had a HUGE hard on from the sounds that Kim had made, and she was more than ready for another round. Jack put his face closer to hers, brushing his lips against hers, and then moved his head to her neck "Kim, Kim, Kim. You have been a really bad girl, tricking me to share you with another guy. You are so intelligent, but know you are gonna get punished" he growled in her ear in a low husky voice, while nibbling and biting her ear lobe. Kim almost cum again, and she moaned, Jack looked at her in the eyes and then crushed his lips against hers with such a force that Kim could barely kiss him back. She gasped when one of Jack hands grabbed her left boob and pinched her nipple, and he pushed his tongue into her mouth, making her moan. He stroke her tongue with hers and Kim moaned louder. Jack let the hand that was on her boob, wonder down her side, leaving goosebumps on her skin. He stroked her hip and her thigh, making her not moan, but sigh. She loved Jack with all her heart, he was the best boyfriend a girl could ask for, he was so sweet and caring, but so rough and possessive at the same time. Jack knew that she was daydreaming, so he stopped kissing her and looked at her beautiful face "What are you thinking of?" he asked her kissing her lips softly "I'm thinking about you" that made Jack the happiest man in the world, they were about to have sex again and the only thing on her mind was him, just like the only thing on his mind was her "Really? And what are you thinking about me?" he smiled at her while removing a piece of her that has fallen to her face. Kim smiled at this "Yes, and I'm thinking about how you are the best boyfriend in the whole world and how much I love you" and with that Jack kissed her "Love you too baby girl" Jack kept kissing her, and then traveled to her breasts, stopping there to suck on them, Kim moaned and Jack bit at the top of her right breast, leaving another mark on her. Jack continue his exploration on her body kissing and nipping on her flat stomach, going straight to her hip bones, and then coming back to her lips. Kim flipped the around, making them fall from the table to a yoga mat on the floor. Kim smiled at Jack and pecked his lips, and with that she went to his ear, kissing it and then nibbling and sucking on his ear lobe "Do you have an idea of how much I love you?" she whispered in his ear. Jack groaned and gripped her hips. Kim continued to go down, kissing his neck, and biting then sucking on it to leaving a mark that matches the one she has on her neck too. Then she went to suck his Adam's apple, making Jack moan. She continued kissing his pecs, trailing down to bite and lick his abs while digging her thumbs on his V line, making him growl like a wolf. She moaned at this and then continued going down to his manhood. She looked at his dick and then took the tip of it in her mouth, rolling her tongue all over it, cleaning off the pre cum. Jack moaned and groaned, and put his hands on her head, grabbing her golden hair, indicating her to take him in her mouth. She accomplished and took him in, earning a moan from Jack. She smiled and began to move her head up and down, trying to fit as much as she could of him. Jack opened his eyes and looked at the blonde beauty that was eating him out, she was amazing. He was so lucky that she was his girlfriend, he loved her with all his heart, and he was sure that Kim and he were meant to be together forever, he wanted Kim to be the mom of his kids, and he wanted to marry her one day. Jack groaned and closed his eyes again when Kim started playing with his balls. He was ready to cum, and Kim knew it, so she sucked on the tip again and then fitted him in her mouth again, making him cum. Kim swallowed it all, and when she unwrapped her mouth from his dick, she licked her lips, making Jack growl and push her up to kiss her again. He rolled them over again, falling from the yoga mat making Kim's back hit softly the cold floor, earning a gasp from her. Jack kissed her lips with passion and pushed her legs apart, and then aligned his dick with her entrance. He looked at her and she nodded, and with that, he pushed inside of her, making the both of the moan in pleasure. Jack let his head drop to Kim's neck, and Kim put her right hand on his hair, and her left arm around his shoulders. Jack began to move in and out of her, gaining more speed with every thrust. Kim began moaning, and Jack started to pound hard into her tight pussy, trying to hit her g-spot. He decided to grab her legs and wrapped them around his waist, deepening the angle and making sure to hit her g-spot every time he thrust into her. Kim moved her hands from his hair and shoulders and moved them to his back, going down to his butt, squishing it a little bit, making Jack to bite her shoulder and pound into her deeper, hardly and faster. Jack was ready to cum, but he wanted to wait for Kim, so he moved on of his hands down to her clit and began pinching and rubbing it, Kim jerked her hips upwards, matching Jack's thrusts. Soon they both cum, and Jack let his weight fall on top of Kim's body. She didn't mind though, she was too tired to complain, plus she loved how their bodies felt pressed together, so the only thing she did was caress his hair with her right hand, and his cheek with her left hand. After some minutes, Jack put his head up and smiled at her, Kim smiled back and he kissed her. Jack changed their position, so now Kim was resting on top of him, with her head on his chest. She leaned in gave him a kiss "I love you" he kissed her nose, her cheeks and then her lips "Love you too my baby girl"

They took a nap on Rudy's couch, and when they woke up, they got dressed, cleaned the huge mess they've created and left the dojo. Jack locked the doors and took Kim's hand. They decided to go to Kim's place since her parents were out of town, to watch a movie and spend the night together. At the end of the day, they fall asleep on Kim's bed in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**KIM'S POV:**

I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GOING TO THE OTAI ACADEMY IN JAPAN! This is the best thing that has ever happened to me since I started dating Jack. Jack… He is so happy about me too, but I have the feeling that he is sad about the whole me leaving to Japan thing… Even though he is moving to Washington D.C, it's not the same, he can come to Seaford whenever he wants, but I just can't take a flight from Japan to the U.S.A. that easily. I really want to go to Otai, but I don't want to leave Jack, he is my boyfriend and I love him.

Now I'm at my house, in my bed, thinking about Jack. I really don't know what to do… If I go to Otai, I won't be able to see him, but if I stay, it going to be the same… I have to make a decision A.S.A.P, even though my things are packed and my flight is tomorrow, I still have the chance to stay… AGGGGG! This is giving me a headache, I think I'm going to shower.

_**30 MINUTES LATER…**_

I came out of the bathroom with just a little towel on that covered half of my breasts and stopped right under my butt, the shower helped me to relax a bit, but I still have a little headache… I entered my room and to my surprise, I found Jack laying on my bed, with his arms crossed behind his head. I stopped dead in my tracks, Jack has never see me in just a towel, and I didn't knew what to do. Jack looked at me and smirked, checking me out. I felt self-conscious, this is a something new to me. Jack got up from the bed and walked to me, I was just about to turn around and leave the room to lock myself in the bathroom again, when I felt his strong arms wrap around me, pulling me back to him. He putted his head on my neck, and started kissing it, very slowly, making me shudder. He turned me around and looked at me in the eyes, and the only thing I could do was held my towel so it couldn't fall. He took a step forward and I took one backwards, making my back hit the wall near the door. He removed one arm form my waist to close the door. Then, he pushed his body against mine, making me feel something poking me in my lower region, I looked down and my eyes widened. Jack had a huge tent on his pants… If it looks that big with his pants still on, how big could it be without them? I couldn't stop looking at it, I wanted to feel it inside of me. Gosh! Just thinking of that, I could feel myself getting wetter.

While I was looking at his lower parts, he continued kissing the still wet skin of my neck. I closed my eyes and relaxed in his hold. I still didn't knew why he was at my house, in my room when it was almost midnight. I opened my eyes and turned my head around to look at him, he had his eyes closed, and by the expression of his face, I could tell that something was bothering him. I took his head with my free hand, and made him look at me. He opened his eyes and looked at me, I leaned in and brushed my lips against his "Jack, what are you doing here?" He closed the almost nonexistent gap between our lips and kissed me "Just came for a little late visit. What? Now I can't come to visit you?" I rolled my eyes "Of course you can, but not this late. If you didn't noticed, it's almost midnight. Plus, my parents are on a business trip, and I don't think they will be happy if they found out that you were here, in my room, kissing me, while I was only wearing a towel…" He smirked at that, and lower his hand from my waist to my butt. I glared at him and tried to push him away "I don't really care about if your parents found out that I was here or not. And… don't even think of pushing me away, princess, you know it's not gonna happen." And with that he tried to kiss me again, but I pushed him away. He looked at me and I said "What's wrong Jack?" He looked down "Nothing" "Jack I can tell that something is wrong with you, just tell me what it is, you can trust me, you know?" "It's just that…" He looked up at me and sighed "…it's nothing, don't worry about me okay?" I knew he wasn't telling me the truth, but I didn't want to push him, maybe I'll ask him later. I looked at him and then kissed him. The kiss started to get heated, and Jack pressed himself against me. He moved his hands from my waist to my butt, and pinched it, making me gasp. He pushed his tongue inside of my mouth and explore it. I moaned and he grinded his hips against mine, making another moan, this time louder, scape from my mouth. This made him groan in my mouth and grind against me again. I couldn't control the sounds that were escaping from my mouth, and the fact that I could feel his bulge against my core trough the thin towel, didn't help that much. Jack stopped kissing me and removed his black shirt, letting me see his perfect abs, pecs and muscles. He then continued kissing me, I putted my arms around his neck and my hands in his soft brown hair. Me being me, forgot that I was in nothing but a towel, and when I putted my arms around his neck, I let the towel fall to the floor. I gasped in surprise and pressed myself against Jack. He broke the kiss and looked down at me, smirking "Jack! Stop smirking and help me! And don't look at me!" "I don't think so princess, you look so good right now. I think I'm getting reeeeeaaally hungry. Mind if I have some late dinner?" I gasped and tried to hit him, but then I remembered that I was naked "Jack, I'm serious! Help me or you won't be able to touch me or kiss me again!" "Really? Well… Then, I'll have to rape you, babe. Tonight you are going to be mine, like it or not." I looked at him and tried to send him a glare, but something in what he said made me wetter, maybe I really wanted him to rape me... "If you want, I can make it even" and with that he went to remove his pants and boxers. I looked at his dick, and man! IT WAS HUGE! "You like what you see" I nodded, and he laughed, taking me by the hips. NOW I could feel his everything against me, and I have to say, that it felt like if we belonged together, always like this, forever. I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him with force, he picked me up and carried me to the bed, where he started to kiss, nibble and nip my jaw, my ear, my neck, my collar bones… While he was pleasuring me, the only thing that I could do was pulled strands of his hair, making him groan. He got to the top part of my breasts and bit there, making me let out a loud moan. He looked up at me and smirked "Want to know something? Your breasts look delicious right now." I moaned at his deep low husky voice "And you want to know what I'm going to do with them?" I nodded "You'll find out in about… two seconds" and then he bitted my nipple, making me groan in pleasure and pain. Jack continued biting, sucking and nipping them. I squirmed beneath him, the way he was making me feel was… amazing, out of this world. God, I would give anything to feel this way always!

Then I felt Jack travel down, kissing my stomach and giving me a few bites on the way, and then he looked up at me, giving me another smirk. I didn't know what he was going to do, and when I went to ask him, he licked the folds of my wet pussy, and then stuck his tongue in my entrance. I scream in pleasure, and I felt him smirk (for the billionth time that night) into me. He pulled his tongue in and out of me while rubbing my clit with his thumb. I tried to jerk my hips upwards, but Jack held them down with his arm, that was wrapped around them from behind. I could feel myself getting ready to cum and I wanted to warn Jack, but I couldn't talk. I also tried to put my hands in his hair to pull him away, but I was occupied holding the matters of my bed trying not to scream and wake up the whole neighborhood. And then… I cum, I expected Jack to be gross out, but I found him moaning in delight and smiling.

When I came down from my high, recovered my all my senses and opened my eyes, I found Jack looking down at me, wearing a smile on his face. I returned it and he kissed me "I love it when you moan" I felt myself blushing "And you look so cute when you blush" I giggle a bit and then kissed him again "Ready for the best experience of your life?" WHAT?! Was it the time already? Don't get me wrong, I want to do it, tomorrow I'm leaving and this is my last time and chance to be with Jack, but… Was I ready for this? Apparently, my thoughts didn't match my body, because I've nodded without noticing. Jack kissed me and then pushed into me. I screamed and start crying, Jack continued to kiss, trying to make me feel better. It took me some time to get use to his size, but finally I managed to broke the kiss and say "You can go on now, I'm feeling better" and with that, he moved out of me just to thrust into me again. After some thrust I started to feel pleasure and start moaning, I could feel Jack's everything inside of me, it was amazing, we were like one person. "God Kim, you are so fucking tight!" I moaned and wrapped my arms around his back to help myself up a little bit and plant a kiss on his shoulder.

Jack moved one hand that was placed beside my head to my pussy, and started to rub my clit. I moaned his name and he looked at me "What did you said?" "Jack… Why? Is there something wrong…?" "NO! No… it's just that… I've never heard you moan my name and… I love it. Do it again" I smile at him and then moaned his name again, he groaned and bitted my neck. He kept thrusting into me, every time his thrusts becoming more sporadic. Soon he was pounding inside of me like if his life depended on it, and I could feel that he was ready to cum, and I was. A few wild thrusts later, we both came.

We were breathing hard, our chests going up and down, his right arm wrapped around my waist, keeping me close to him. I turned around my head around to face him, and I found him smiling down at me. I smile back and snuggle into his side, with my head in his neck.

Now that I was relaxed, I remember that Jack was a bit strange before "Jack, remember the conversation we had before?" "Yeah… Why?" "I was just wondering why you don't want to tell me what's going with you" "Kim, I already told you that it's none of your business" "But Jack, I want to know. Maybe I can help you" "It's nothing, I already told you. Plus, I don't need to help" "Sorry… I didn't mean to bother you" "Really Kim? Trying to make me feel bad? Not gonna work" "What? I wasn't..." "SHUT UP! YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS WANTING TO KNOW EVERYTHING!" "WELL! MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING AND ALL I WANT TO DO IS HELP YOU!" "I DON'T WANT OR NEED YOUR HELP! I MEAN, WHY I WOULD WANT THE HELP OF A DUMB BLONDE LIKE YOU" Wow… I can't believe Jack said that to me… I took the nearest blanket and wrapped it around my body. I felt like crying… "FINE! THEN IF I AM A DUMB BLONDE. WHY DO YOU EVEN DATE ME?!" "BECAUSE I WANTED TO GET IN YOU PANTS STUPID!" And then, I slapped him, hard. "Get out of my house, you already have what you wanted, right?" I couldn't dare to look at his eyes. I saw his feet moving around my room, probably looking for his clothes, and then I heard the door of my room close, minutes later followed by my front door closing… That's when I broke down. I started crying, I couldn't believe that he had use me just to get in my pants. I felt devastated, the person who I loved the most used me to his own benefit. Now I know what I have to do. I'm leaving tomorrow to the Otai Academy, and there's no looking back…

_**FOUR YEARS LATER…**_

It's been four years since that night, now when I remember it I don't feel any pain. Now the only thing I can feel for Brewer is hate. Thanks to him, all my love turn into hate, yeah sure… I have male friends, but I won't ever feel something for them. This four years in Otai had been amazing, I'm one of the best martial artist in the world, and one of the youngest. Twenty years old, not that bad, right?

I was in my room, dressed in some black super short shorts and a white crop top, doing my homework, when I heard someone taping on my window. I went to look and so no one there. I opened it and looked outside but again, I saw no one… I decided go back to continue with my homework and when I turned around, I saw a tall man standing in the middle of my room. He was wearing everything black, pants, shirt, sneakers and glasses.

He looked so familiar, he stood there looking at me. Something about this guy scared the shit out of me, and my first instinct was to run, or jump out of the room by the window (don't worry, my room is in the 2nd floor, no big altitude) and that's what I tried to do, but the man grabbed me by the waist and wrapped his arms around my torso. I froze in my spot when I felt his lips on my ear "You don't remember me, babe?" I remember that voice so well "Brewer?" I asked "So you remember me" I could feel the stupid smirk on his face "Wish I didn't" I said, my voice full of venom "But you do. And to be honest, I've never forgot about you. I still remember you fucking perfect body underneath mine. You remember that? How my lips felt on every part of your body? And my huge dick in your tight wet pussy?" I groaned in annoyance and tried to get myself out of his hold, but he was much stronger than me "Trying to get away from me again, Kimmy? Do I have to remind you what happened the last time you tried to do that?" I rolled my eyes "No, of course not. I couldn't forget the worst mistake of my life…" He laughed at me and the bit my neck "Don't do that! It makes me want to puke!" "Well… I think it's making you corny, so… I'm not gonna stop. Tonight you are all mine again, and I want to see how much you have grown over this years… bet you have a fucking sexy body" I could feel him licking his lips… gross! He then turned me around and put his hand on my butt. I tried to push him away from me but, again, he laugh at me. I got really angry, who does he thinks he is? Coming to my room in Otai four years later? That son of a bitch... Wait! What the hell is he doing in Otai, he should be in Washington?! My thoughts were cut by the monster himself "You know you look hot when you are mad, and with those clothes you look so appetizing…" "Whatever… Just one question. What the hell are you doing here?" "That's something for me to know and for you to never find out" I looked at him. Even if I hate him with all my heart, I have to say that he has change… His factions look more masculine now, even if he is still wearing the same haircut. He is much taller now, and now that I notice… his body has change too, he has bigger muscles now, and I could feel his abs on my stomach through his shirt "You've been thinking about my body too much, babe" he winked at me "How did you… Doesn't matter. And for your information, you are not that good, hun" "Yeah sure, bet you want to see my body… and feel it" "Don't get your hopes too high, and if you are not going to tell me what are you doing here, then leave. Your presence disgusts me" He laughed and then smirked at me "So sorry to tell you that I'm spending the night here, and don't ask questions because I'm not going to answer them" Now it was my time to laugh "You are CRAZY if you think I'm letting you stay in my room for the night" "Well, you are. And I have the feeling that it's going to be a fun night" and with that he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder "JACK! JACK BREWER PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" "Naaah… Have better plans for you, but later. Now you are going to sit on you bed or do whatever you want. I'm going to change in my pajamas" And with that, he threw me in the bed "You don't tell me what to do! And leave my room this instant!" He turned around and said "For some reasons that you won't now, I have to stay here. And you are not going anywhere, because the door is locked as well as the window" I glared and scold at him, and with that I went to continue with my homework. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, and saw him changing. His back was facing me and I could see his muscle flexing as he removed his shirt. God… help me to stay strong and not fall for his games. Help me remember what he did to me four years ago… When I looked at him again, I found him removing his pants, and I had to look away. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I decide it to go to sleep. I got up from the chair and went to lay on the bed, but on the way there, Jack grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him, making me hit his chest "What do you think you are doing?" I asked "Isn't it obvious? I want to… re-discover you tonight" And that's when I lose it "WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?! A WHORE?! WELL SORRY TO DISSAPOINT YOU, BUT I'M NOT!"He looked at me with wide eyes "Giving you my virginity was a huge mistake, the worst mistake of my life. The only thing you did was use me, and I fell for you like an idiot. I'm not making the same mistake again. You made me suffer a lot in the past, and I finally got over you. Don't destroy my life again" I was in the verge of crying, I looked down and calmed myself "Kim, look at me" I didn't "Kim Crawford, I told you to look at me" I didn't, I just didn't want to. Jack must have got tired of waiting because he lifted my chin and look at me "Kim, it wasn't my intention to hurt you" "Yeah, right. You seriously thought that telling me that you only wanted me to take my virginity was not going to hurt me? Well, you were wrong" "I'm sorry, but I got angry because you were leaving to Otai, and also because I wasn't allowed to tell you that the reason why I was leaving to Washington was to became a spy, Milton is one too by the way. I've never meant to hurt you, it's just that in the heat of the moment I told you hurtful things" "What?! A spy?! And you could just have told me something else, and why were you angry about me leaving?" "Yes Kim, I'm a spy… And because I thought that you would forget about me, meet some other guy better than me…" "Jack… I loved you, well, until you told me those hurtful things. And I wasn't planning on falling for some other guy. In fact, I was thinking about staying in Seaford, so we could be closer, but after that night I decided it to go to Otai and forget about you" he looked at me and said "You were thinking about staying?" "Yes Jack, but you made me change my mind" I looked at him one last time and saw sadness in his face. I put my hand in his cheek and caressed it, he closed his eyes and sigh "Please Kim, forgive me about what I did to you in the past and for what I'm going to do right now…" and with that he kissed me. I didn't want to kiss back, but I missed him, a lot, and his lips were so soft and inviting, that I had to kiss him back.

_**JACK'S POV:**_

She moaned more and gripped my shoulders. I pushed her against nearest wall of the room and continued kissing her, and then travel down from her lips to her neck and shoulders. I grabbed the back of her thighs and wrapped her perfect legs around my waist. I slipped my hands from her thighs to her butt and squeezed it, hard. She moaned into my ear and slipped her hands down my chest and ran her nails over my pecs, arms and abs. I stopped the kiss and removed her white crop top. I took a look at her body and she was wearing a neon pink bra that made her boobs look bigger and tanner. I kissed the top part of her breasts and she bucked her hips against mine. I grabbed her hair and kissed her on the lips, forcefully. I licked her upper lip begging for entrance, and she opened her mouth and let me in. My tongue explored every crevice of her mouth, remembering every single detail of what I've felt four years ago, as she kept moaning. My hand travelled from her butt to her back and unzipped her bra. I looked at her and she tried to cover herself, so I grabbed her arms and whispered in her ear "Don't do that, you're beautiful" she looked at me and smile, and let me removed her arms from her body "Perfect" I said. My Kimmy has grown so much in the past years, she was skinnier, her breasts had grown bigger, she had long legs, her flawless skin was tanner and her blond hair is blond get to her waist, but her big brown eyes, and soft pink lips were the same. For my stupid mistake I've lost her for four years, and that's something that I will regret forever. "Jack, are you ok?" "Yes Kim, it's just that… I was thinking about how stupid I was back then. I let you go and lost four years of my life. Four years in which I could have being with you…" "Jack, at first I thought that I hate you. Indeed, I hated you, but… now that you are here with me, I realized that I still love you" "How can you love me when I was a jerk to you?" "Because when you love someone, you forgive him no matter what. I have to say that I'm still mad at you for not telling me what you were like that night, but if you can't tell me, it's ok. Even though you could have told me that you couldn't tell me, you know that I would have understand it, instead of having that huge argument" "I'm so sorry Kim, would you forgive me?" "Of course idiot!" and with that, she kissed me. I was surprised at first, but I recovered and immediately kiss back. This girl is truly amazing and now it's my chance to tell her everything that I feel for her and what I've been doing this past years "Kim?" "Yes?" "I love you" she looked at me and bitted her lip "I love you too Jack, but please, don't hurt me again" "Kim, I promise you that I won't hurt you again. You're my life and if you are hurt, I die" "Jack! That's so sweet!" I smiled at her and kissed her with passion and lust. I kept kissing her, and traveled to her breasts, stopping there to suck on them, Kim moaned and I bitted the top part of her right breast, leaving a mark there. I continue my exploration on her body kissing and nipping on her flat stomach, her skin was so soft and delicate… I could kiss it forever. I carried Kim to her bed and removed her black short shorts, leaving her in black panties. I removed those too and spread her legs apart. I could feel how wet she was, and that didn't help the boner, that I've been carrying around since I've first seen her today, at all. She lowered her hands to the hem of my boxers and took them of. She looked down at me and said "You have grown a lot this past years" "So did you my princess" She kissed me again and I positioned myself at her entrance. "You sure about this?" "100% positive" I smiled at her and the pushed. She was still tight, we both moaned in pleasure. It was like the first time. I kept pounding into her. God know how much I've missed my girl! I went in and out, in and out, over and over. My thrusts became more wild and free, and her screams told me that she was ready to cum, so I helped her by rubbing her clit. She scratched my back with her nails, leaving red marks all over it. After a few more thrusts, we both came. She curled by my side and kissed my chest. I covered ourselves with the blanket "I love you baby girl, never forget that" "I won't, but please, don't leave me" "Never" And then we both fell asleep, with our bodies pressed against each other, and finally together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys, sorry for not updating in such a long time, but I've been busy with school and other stuff... So, I'm going to Denmark in less than a month with my school, and I've been really focused on talking with my friend from Denmark, with preparing all my stuff and paying the trip, obviously. But I'm back with this ONE-SHOT that, I have to say, it's pretty emocional. Hope you like it. Love!**

Kim Crawford moved to the Otai academy, in Japan, a few month ago. At first she was happy, but once she got there and the time passed, she realised that she missed Seaford so much, all her friends, her family, her dojo, her home... and her first love, Jack. It's not that she didn't had friends in Otai, in fact she was very popular, and almost every guys asked her out, but that wasn't her home, and they weren't her Jack. She wanted to come go and make the things the way they were before she left, but she knew that she just couldn't call her parents and ask them to buy a plane ticket for her because she didn't want to be in Otai. So, she decided to get a job and save money to buy the ticket herself. After a few months of hard work and extra hours, she was able to save enough money for the plane ticket. Now she has just arrived to Seaford, and she's willing to see all her friends and family again.

During her time in Otai, Kim was so depressed that she barely ate. She got skinnier, but she still looked beautiful, with her long blonde hair, her big brown eyes, and her super hot body. Even if she was skinnier, tanned skin, flat stomach, long legs... the only thing that changed in her was that her cheekbones, collar bones and hipbones were more marked.

Kim took a taxi to her home, she was so excited! It's been six months since the last time she saw he parents and little sister. She got all her suitcases and went to the front door, once there, she took a deep breath and knocked, a few seconds later a little girl, around the age of 4, opened the door. She had blonde hair and green eyes, she looked like a mini version of Kim. It was her little sister Morgan, once she saw Kim she started screaming and jumping. Kim smiled and gave her a big hug.

"Kimmy!" her little sister screamed as she hugged Kim back the best she could. "Morgan! How are you big girl?" Kim said smiling. "Morgan? Who are you talking to?" Kim's mom, Olivia, asked her 4 year old daughter. When she got to the door, she started crying, her baby girl came home "Kim! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Otai!" Kim's mom said while hugging her. "I was, but I missed y'all so much that I decided to come back home" Kim said. "But... How did you get the money?" Olivia asked. "I got a job in Otai, so I saved the money that they gave me, and then bought a plane ticket to Seaford" Kim answered her mom. "Well, I'm glad you're back, we all missed you like crazy my baby girl" "Me too mom, me too"

That was two days ago. After explaning her dad that she was back in Seaford, the Crawfords went dinner to a fancy restaurant to celebrate Kim'd return. Then, Kim spend the next day unpacking her stuff and cleaning her room.

Kim was beyond excited, finally it was the day she could get to see her friends again, but apart of excited, she was nervous. She was going to see Jack again, and she was worried, what if he has forgot about her and has a new girlfriend? No, that couldn't happen, it's been only six months since she went to Otai, and since he went to that fancy school in Washington, he couldn't have had enough time to get a new girlfriend already, right?

She woke up this moring early to get ready. First she brushed her teeth and took a hot shower, she used her fave shampoo and conditioner, strawberry, pineapple and vanilla. Then she got out of the shower and dried herself, and after that, she used her body lotion to have soft skin. She dried her hair and the curled it, then applied a bit of makeup, conciler, mascara, eyeliner and blush. After she was finished with that, she went to her closet and choose what to wear. She ended picking up a high-low dark blue with pink, coral and brown dress, paired up with some brown wedges. She looke so cute, but hot at the same time. By the time she finished getting ready, it was 12:24 am. She took her car keys and drived to the pier.

When she got there, she saw Rudy's dojo, she smiled and looked through the window. The first thing she saw were Jerry and Milton talking while punching some dummies, then she saw Rudy teaching how to do a round-house kick to some students, and last but not least, she saw Jack practising a new rutine with a bo staff. _Wow, Jack has changed so much during the time I was gone... _Kim tought. She decided to enter, and when she did, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She looked at everyone and smiled. They guys were shocked to see Kim there, at first none of them said or did anything, until "KIIIIIIIMMMMMM!" Rudy screamed like a little girl and went to give her a giant hug, lifting her up in the air without effort. Kim laughed at his reaction, and when he placed her on the floor again, Jerry and Milton went to gave her another hug "We missed you a lot Kim" the said to her. After they broke apart, the only one left was Jack. He was still in shocke so Kim stood in front of him and said "Aren't you going to give me hug, or it's that you forgot about me?" Jack grabbed her by the waist and hugged her "Of course I didn't forgot about you" Kim smiled and hugged him back. _Kim has changed a lot, she is even more beautiful than before, if that's even possible. And that dress... it looks so good on her, and her legs look so longs with her high heels on. She looks smoking hot! _Jack tought. They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. _How much I've missed those eyes _they both thought. Kim smiled at him, and then turned around to see her friends. "Rudy, I love this dojo! It looks amazing!" Kim said. "Thanks Kim. Hey! How about I close the dojo for the rest of the day and we all go to Phil's Bowling Burger. And Kim, you've to tell us when did you came back and why" Rudy said "Sounds good to me" Milton said "Yeah, I'm hungry yo!" Jerry said "What are we waiting for?" Jack answered.

The five friends went to Phil's new place, and when Phil saw Kim, he came running to her and embaced her in a crushing bones hug "Ph-Ph-Phil, ca-can not br-breath!" Kim said "Oh! Sorry Kimmers, I'm just happu to see you're back! I missed you and that ugly face of yours" Phil said smiling. Kim glared at him "Excuse me?! What ugly face are you talking about?!" Kim said getting gulped and said "Yours not, of course... What? Oh! Sorry, Tootsie calling!" and with that he left. They guys expectedn Kim to be mad, but they were shocked to hear Kim laughing "Ahhh... This is home" She said with a big smile in her face. They took a table and sit down, a waiter came "What would you like to eat guys and... pretty lady?" he said winking at Kim. Jack felt jealousy running through his veins and just as he was about to shout at the waiter Kim said "Stop looking at me like that, between you and me nothing's gonna happen. Get that stuck in your head " the waiter looked taken back, but nodded and took note of what they wanted. Minutes later, the same waiter came with the orders, this time he didn't tried anything with Kim, but just in case, Jack put his arm around Kim's waist and moved her closer to him. Kim was shocked at first but then relaxed in his arm _Just like the old times... _Kim thought. "Well Kim, tell us what made you leave Otai and come back to Seaford" Milton said. Kim took a deep breath began to tell her reasons "Well, the main reason was because I missed y'all like crazy. At first I was happy, I mean, Otai Academy is the dream of every martial arts student, but it didn't felt like home, I wasn't comfortable. Yeah, I had friends, and a lot of guys who asked me out..." Jack tensed at this words and felt, again, jealousy run through his body. Kim notice this, and couldn't help but smile to herself. Jack still felt something for her, and that made her happy "...but they weren't you guys, they weren't my silly, yet, best friends. Plus, the guys who asked me out were stupid and not woth my time..." She said this more to Jack than to the rest of the guys. Jack left a sigh of relieve, and Kim chuckle slightly. "... So, since I was feeling really depressed to the point that I didn't even wanted to go to class, I decided to get a job and save money to buy a plane ticket and come back to Seaford, instead of asking my parents to buy me the ticket. So, after a few months of saving I was able to buy the ticket and here I am now" The guys looked at Kim with smiles on their faces and said "We missed you a lot too, Kim. You are irreplaceable" They finished their food and talked about experiences that they had while they all were gone. By the time the finished it was 20:34 pm. They all got up from the table and exited the restaurant. "I have to go now, my dad is probably wondering were I am, we have a dad-son date. We're going to see the new movie _Protons be chaos_!" Milton said excited. "Yeah, I should probably get going now too" Jerry said "Yeah, me too, Tip-Tip is waiting for me" Rudy said. "It was nice seeing you again Kim" then the three guys hugged her and before going Rudy said "Practise starts on monday young lady" Kim laughed "Of course sensei Rudy" and with that the boys left, leaving Jack and Kim alone.

"Soooo..." Jack said. "Soooo..." Jack chuckled and asked "Want me to take you home?" "That would be nice", Kim said smiling. And just as they were about to go "JACK! JACK!" they turned arond and saw a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She came running to them "Jack! Where were you? I thought we had a date today, don't you remember?" That shocked Kim "Is true... Sorry, it's just that... Sorry, I have no excuse..." The girl looked mad, but her spression changed as soon as she saw the sorry look on his face. She then looked at Kim and said smiling "Hi! I'm Diana, Jack's girlfriend" in that moment, Kim's heart broke. Jack looked at Kim and saw hurt in her eyes "And you are..?" Diana said. "Diana, she's Kim, my...ex-" "Friend. I'm Kim Crawford, Jack's old friend" Diana smile again and said "Well, nice to meet you Kim" Kim only smiled. "Well, I think I should get going back home, it's pretty late" Kim informed "I'll walk you home" Jack told her "No, you have to walk your girlfriend home, I'll be ok. Diana, it was a pleasure meeting you" and with that Kim left too. "She's so beautiful and kind. I like her Jack" Diana told her boyfrienf smiling "Yeah... Ummm... I think I should walk you home" he told her. Diana nodded and took Jack's hand. _What have I done..._ Jack asked to himself.

Kim was walking home alone and crying, her neightmare came true, Jack has a new girlfriend, which means that he moved on and forgot about her. She was exausted, all the recent events had tired her out. Now she was walking on the street barefoot, high heels in hand, in the middle of the night. She didn't felt like going home, she was depressed and wanted to be alone. She passed near a park, THE park where Jack and Kim had many memories, many of her favourites dates with him took lace in that park. She began crying again, this time harder, those memories were killing her. She remembred the tree-house placed in the forest, it was her privet place, no one knew about it except Jack but she debouted it that he even remembered it. She run to the Seaford forest and looked for her tree-house. When she arrived to her secret place, she climbed the leader and then pulled it up. In her tree-house, she had a bed, pillows scattered all over the floor and a mini fridge. She laid on the bed and began crying again. _"Jack doesn't love me anymore" "He forgot about me" "He is in love with Diana" "I'm no longer important to him" "I lost him forever" _Those were the thoughts that run through Kim's head. She didn't knew how much time she had spend crying, but she ended up falling asleep.

Jack took Diana home "Jack, you could at least told me that you weren't coming. I waited for you for an hour..." Diana said a bit sad "Um... Yeah... Sorry, its just that I haven't seeing Kim in six months and she arrived a few days ago. I guess I was so excited that I forgot about you... Sorry" Jack said with no emotion in his voice "I understand, and don't worry, I'm not mad at you. I couldn't" She told him smiling. They arrived to her house, and Diana kissed him, Jack didn't responded, he had his mind in another place. For some reason, Diana's lips didn't felt right, maybe it was because they weren't Kim's "Goodnight Jack" Diana told him "Night" he answered back, and with that she entered her house and closed the door behind her.

Jack was a mess, now that Kim was back his feelings for her were stronger than ever, but he was daiting Diana now, and he just couldn't broke up with her, it would break her heart. But then again, he had already broke Kim's heart, his first love and the only one. He still can fell the pain in her voice when Diana told her that she was his girlfriend, and the sadness in her beautiful big brown eyes. He still loved Kim, and he knew what he had to do. First thing he would do tomorrow is break up with Diana, and then tell Kim that he was still in love with her. He was in deep thought, walking to his home, when his phone rang. It was Kim's mom. _Wait, what? Kim's mom?_ He tought. He answered the phone "Yeah?" "Jack! I'm Kim's mom" Olivia said. "Hi Ms. Crawford. Is everything ok?" He asked worried. "Is Kim with you?" Olivia asked a bit alterated "No, why? " He answered "Kim's not home yet. I'm starting to get really worried, she doesn't answer my calls or respond my text. What if something bad has happened to her, Jack?" He could tell her mom was worried and scared "I'll look for her Ms. Crawford. Don't worry, I promise I'll found her" He told her "Thanks Jack. If you found her, call me please. And thanks" She said "No problem, I'm here to help" And with that he hung up the phone. Jack called her mom and told her that Kim was missing and that he was going to look for her. Jack went looking for Kim everywhere, but he didn't found her. That was until he passed near the parkand remembered the tree-house that Kim had in the forest. He went running to the forest, he still remembered which tree her tree-house was placed, but when he got there he found that there was no leader. Jack had to climbed the tree, his shirt breaking in the process. It took him about ten minutes, but he managed to get to the entrance with no injuries except a little cut in his chest. He pushed the little door and opened the entrance to the tree-house. Once he got there, he took his broken shirt off and placed it in the little table placed near the bed. There were candles burning up and a small body in the bed. It was pretty dark, but he recognised that the small body belonged to Kim. He observated her carefully, she was laid in the bed in a position he cosidered sexy, her dress was lifted up, and he could almost see a bit of her panties. She was asleep, her head to the side and her left hand placed next to her face, her beautiful long blonde hair spread all over the bed. Jack couldn't think of another word more than beautiful. He came closer to her face and notice the dried tears in her cheekbones, he felt horrible for making her cry. Then his eyes travelled down her body, he couldn't help but noticed that Kim was skinnier than when she left, but she still was sexy as hell. His hand moved to her leg and stroked it slowly, her skin was so soft. Kim moaned in her sleep and Jack felt something poking jis pants _Shit, I'm getting turned on. Control yourself Jack, you are here for Kim, not to relieve your sexual tension _He thought _But then again, she looks so hot and sexy, and her skin is so soft, and that moan, I want to hear it again _and with that he continued stroking her leg. Kim moaned again, this time a little bit louder, and the she started opening her eyes.

The first thing Kim saw when she opened her eyes was Jack, she looked surprised to see him there "You remembered where the tree-house is" Kim said with sleepy voice. Jack smiled and said "Of course. I know you like to come here when you're alone, and that no one knows about it except me" Kim felt something warm in her right leg, and when she looked down, she saw Jack's big hand on her leg. Jack followed her eyes and notice her looking at his hand in her leg "Sorry..." he said embarrased. "Why are you here, Jack?" Kim asked "Isn't it obvios? I came looking for you, your mom is worried" he anwered "Why didn't you went home?" he asked "Beecause I didn't felt like it. I wanted to be alone and think about... stuff..." she said "You could at least have called her" Jack said "My phone died..." she said not looking at him "Why did you wanted to be alone, Kim?" he said lifting her head to look into her eyes "I told you, to think" she said still not meeting his eyes "Kim, look at me" she sighed and did what he told her. "I want to ask you something. Do you still have feelings for me?" Kim looked down again and nodded "Yes Jack, but that doesn't matter now. You already forgot about me, and you're dating Diana. You'll always be my first love but I'll learn to forget you, like you did" Jack smiled and then gave her a hug that pushed her down, lying on the bed "Why are you hugging me, Jack?" she asked "Because I love you too, and I don't want you to forget me" he said "But what about Diana?" Kim asked. "I'm going to break up with her tomorrow. She is nice girl, and I'm sure she will understand that I'm still in love with my first love" Kim smiled and looked into his eyes "I love you Kim" "I love you too Jack, and you're the main reason of why I'm back in Seaford" and with that, Jack kissed her. He continued kissing down her jaw, and then he left open mouth kisses down her neck until he reached the junction that connected her neck shoulder. Smirking evilly for a slight second, he bitted her neck and she gasped _God! That feels so good _Kim thought. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on his bare chest, moaning. She bit her lip but moaned when his hands grasped her butt hard, squeezing it tightly. She moaned and he took this advantage to stick his tongue in her mouth. She grabbed two fistfuls of his hair and pulled him closer to her, pulling his body completely over hers. He instantly shoved his way between her legs, and she moaned and arched her back into his hold, closing any distance that they may have had between them. Jack groaned as he tilted his head a bit to deepen the kiss. She smiled in the kiss and began grinding herself against him. Jack groaned and start grinding slowly into her core. "Jack," she moaned. He smiled and kissed her softly, still grinding into her. She felt her stomach tighten and she closed her eyes. He bit her bottom lip, chewing on it carefully. She smiled wider _That's amazing! _Kim thought, and then he lifted her dress slowly, stroking her leg with his hand as he was doing so. Jack's hand cupped her sex and her eyes widened, body tensing. But he ignored this and kept going beneath her undergarments to play with her clit. She moaned loudly but the sound was stolen in his mouth. He used his middle finger to enter her. Her head fell back in complete ecstasy. "Jaaaaaack" she moaned. Jack groaned as her nails dragged down his back. "You're so fucking sexy Kim!" he whispered into her ear huskily, and with that he added another finger. Kim kept moaning his name, over and over, and that was making Jack's boner really painfull.

"Kim, you're driving me crazy." Jack wishpered to her, biting her earlobe. "Jack," was all that Kim was able to say. Her heart speed up as his right hand began to massage her breast through her dress, and then he pinched her nipple through the thin fabric and bra, making Kim cry out softly. Jack was making her feel amazing, with his fingers working inside of her and his other hand slipping into the low collar of the dress, and pushing the material of her black lace bra aside to cup the skin of her perky breast. Kim felt something start to built inside of her. Jack found her mouth and kissed lips, stealing her sweet moans in his mouth. She pulled her mouth away from his to give a loud gasp when she cummed, her hands flying from his back to his biceps, digging her nails in them. "That was so fucking sexy. I've always wanted to hear you cry out my name" Jack said smiling. Kim smiled back and then removed his pants, seeing a huge bulge on his boxers. After she finished removing his pants, he proceeded to remove her dress, seeing her blac strapless bra with matching bottoms. Jack groaned and Kim ginded her hips against his, feeling his 'little' friend poking her. "Someone is excited" she said lowering her hand and cupping his member in her little hand. "Don't tempt me Kim. I don't think I'll be able to control myself if you continue" he warned her, but she only gave him a smirk and kissed him, grinding her hips against his again. "Kim, don't make me do something that you'll regret later" he told me, probably fighting his every hormone and instinct that told him to simply take her without any restraints. She leaned forwards, taking the shell of his ear in my teeth, nipping it while pressing my chest against his. He moaned again, his hips thrusting involuntarily against hers. "I won't regret it" she wishpered in his ear. And with that, Jack unhooked her bra, and look at the sight in front of him, two amazing little perky breast with hardened pink nipples. "Beautiful" Jack told Kim. This made Kim feel more comfortable and secured. Jack put his lips around her left nipple, sucking and biting her left breast with his lips and teeth, making Kim groan in pleasure. Soon he travelled down her stomach to the top part of her panties. Kim wanted to continue with this, but she knew that Jack Junior wanted some attention, and by the expression of his face, she could notice that it was starting to hurt him. Kim turned them over and removed his boxers, freeing his dick. She smiled at him and started kissing down his solid chest, making her way to his dick. Once she was near it, she took hin in his hands and pumped slowly along his length. "Kim..." he moaned. She then put her lips around the tip of his throbing erection, licking the pre-cum off. He moaned hoarsely as Kim continued to move her head up and down on his dick. Kim started sucking him, slowly going deeper and deeper till he was in her throat. After a few more minutes, Jack came into her mouth, and Kim swallowed it all, liking her lips after he was finished. But even if the two teens had already came, they wanted more, they wanted to be each other's first time.

Jack gave Kim a passionate kiss and wishpered against her lips "I need you". Kim undertood him, she felt the same, she needed him inside of her, feel everything about him, no secrets, no nothing, only the sounds of their moans as they made love for the first time. Jack turned them around "You sure about this Kim? I don't want to force you to do anything yo-..." "Jack, I want this. I love you with all my heart and I'm sure about this more than a 110%" Kim said looking straight into his eyes. Jack possitioned himself at Kim's entrance and before penetraiting her he gave her a peck on the lips and wishpered "I love you baby girl", and then he began to move into her. Kim bit her lower lip at the new sensation and tried not to show her discomfort at the sudden pain when he broke through her virgin barrier. Kim couldn't take it anymore and started crying. The only thing that Jack could do at the moment was kiss her and remove the falling tears from her beautiful eyes. "Jack..." she groaned out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, after a few minutes of getting used to Jack's dick size. Soon the pain began to fade and Kim realised that Jack was holding himself back. Kim moved her hips indicating him that she was ready. Jack got the message and started to move in and out of Kim, slow at first. Jack quickly took the lead and soon Kim was acting only with pure instict. She locked her legs around his waist, changing the angle of the thrust, making them more pleasurable for both of them. Jack kissed, bit, sucked and nipped Kim's neck, marking her as his. Kim loud moaning made Jack the happiest man in the world, he was the only one able to make Kim feel this way. While Kim kept moaning Jack's name, he took Kim's hands and pinned them above her head, making her breasts bounce up and down, matching Jack's thrusts. He covered her mouth with his own, kissing her passionately. Soon, his thrust became more sporadic and wild, indicating that he was near to cum. Kim knew she was close to reach her climax, and after a few more thrust they both came moaning each others names.

"Wow!" Kim said. She was exausted, that was the best experience of her life. "That was amazing Kim, you are amazing. I love you" Jack whishpered in her ear. Kim giggled and kissed him. He moved to one side of the bed and then pulled her with him. Kim rested her head on his chest, feeling save and loved. "Jack?" Kim said "Ummm?" "I love you too" Jack smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Sleep baby girl, you must be tired" Jack told her "Fine..." Kim answered, but after acomodating herself in his arms, she leaned up and kissed his lips "Goodnight" She told him. "Night my sweet angel" He said with a smile in his face. And after that magic night, they both fell asleep with huge smiles on their faces.

The next day, Jack took Kim home, where her parents and little sister waited for her with worried expressions on their faces. When they saw Jack appear with Kim, they all went to gave her a big hug, and Kim's mom told Jack "Thanks so much for bringing my baby girl home safe. You are an amazing boy." She gave him a hug and wishpered in his ear "And I know that my baby girl is no longer a baby. Jack, promise me that you'll never leave her" Jack returned the hug "I promise. Kim is my world and I would never leave her. I rather died first than hurt her" he whispered back. Olivia smiled at the boy and invited him and his family to have dinner that day.

As in what happened with Diana and Jack, well, he broke up with her and explained his rasons. Diana understood and wished him the best with Kim, she knew that she was a good girl and that they both will be very happy. Surprisingly, in the end, Diana ended up dating Frank. She changed him into a better person, and he finally forgot about Kim.

Years later, Jack and Kim got married and had two kids, a boy and a girl. They lived a long happy life, full of happy Christmas with their kisd and after their grandkids, they travelled a lot when they retired and made their dreams came true. And when they died, they did it together. They never stopped loving each other, and even if they are death, they never will.


End file.
